Return of the Master
by Pokemon master 15
Summary: Up on Mt. Silver a trainer resides, lonely. With a push from a friend will he finally decide that it is time to come down and battle again. Will he fight in the Indigo League once again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Return of the Master

Mt Silver. One of the most dangerous places in the Pokémon world and, after a disaster the home to a person who had nowhere else to go. That person was a trainer known to many by picture but not by name. Never did he stop his daily routine. Training had become his most important activity in a day. With his Pokémon he stayed there. One Day the Pokémon world might be ready for him.

Ever since he was pushed away, he realised that he needed to change. No longer was he the innocent child that believed nothing could go wrong. From the moment he reached the mountain it was the beginning of a new way, a new journey into the depths of his true self. He made a promise to himself there that he would go, travel all the regions and then once done he would return to this same spot. This was his home. Through his journey he helped those who needed it. Saving the world multiple times were his best accomplishments. Never did he stand up and take the credit.

Getting out of his makeshift bed he looked around, he could see that his Pokémon were already training. His Aggron and Tyranitar were wrestling with each other. His Salamence and Dragonite were having a battle against his Garchomp and Flygon. With all his new Pokémon he had become a force to reckon with. Looking under the waterfall he could see some of his water Pokémon and his Pokémon who liked to meditate under it. Sighing as he looked around he never realised how special he was. He owned some legendary Pokémon. He wondered where they were as two of them liked to explore.

Forgetting about his legendary Pokémon he went for a walk. Looking around he realised how special the area was that he was in. Looking over at the fire types he saw his old ones with new additions. The journey he went on really helped him since he caught many new Pokémon and learnt a lot more. No longer was he the naive little boy. Not a few weeks had passed since his 18th birthday but he never even remembered it.

"Pika." He suddenly heard alerting him to where Pikachu was. Walking over to his Pikachu he saw it was with another Pokémon. From a closer view he could see that this Pokémon was pink with a tail. Two short arms came out of his body and two feet were at the bottom of his body.

"Hello Mew."

Mew, upon hearing this, floated with speed straight over to Ash. With a crash both of them were on the ground, Mew on top of Ash.

"Nice to see you too Mew."

"I take it Mew woke you up then?"

"Hello to you as well Mewtwo"

"We need to talk" Mewtwo told him with a voice showing that he needed to say it.

"What is it Mewtwo?" Mewtwo was one of the only Pokémon that could get through to the trainer. Only the Trainer's Pokémon could get through to him. He looked back at Mewtwo and saw in his eyes that what he wanted to say was important.

"It's time for you to return. You have trained so well but now it is important that you prove yourself. What is the point of training so well if you never battle? You may not see it yourself but you are lonely."

"Maybe you are right Mewtwo but the real question is, Should I go back? I was treated so badly by people there, I'm not sure I'm ready"

"You have trained this long up here so and become strong yourself. You Are Ready to become part of this world again. You are one of the most powerful trainers and I think that we can win. Please, not just for me, but all your Pokémon."

"What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu said while nodding his head.

"Well then I guess the choice is made, Lets go. Return everybody"

Putting all but 6 pokeballs back in his bag, he starts off on the long journey to visit a friend in his old home. Pulling off one pokeball he releases a Pokémon. With a roar out came his Charizard.

"Charizard can you fly me to Pallet town?"

"Char"

"Well then, off we go" he said to no one in particular as he climbed onto Charizards back.

"Take me to Olivine city and then we can take a break, ok"

"Charizard"

With a loud roar Charizards wings flapped and he took off into the sky as a black shadow blocking out the sun

It was time and the world must be ready for Ash Ketchum has returned.


End file.
